


Alfred Fucks Up

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Board Games, Body Horror, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Cousins, Demonic Possession, Demons, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fear, Gen, Horror, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Ouija, Possession, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Scary, Trauma, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Twins Alfred and Matthew loved it when their favorite cousin Arthur came to spend weeks at a time with them. On the last night of his visit, the three of them decide to play with an old board game. But once again, things go even more worse than planned.Oneshot





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This video](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301542) by OuijaWarning (on YouTube). 



> Again: be respectful to the dead.

“Dudes, this is going to be so fun!” Alfred F. Jones said excitedly. His half-brother Matthew and his cousin Arthur collectively rolled their eyes. He didn’t seem to notice. “We’re going to kick some ghost ass!”

“That might be possible if you didn’t get scared at literally everything.”

Alfred puffed up in defense. “Excuse me?” 

“Guys, calm down.” Matthew murmured, the peacemaker between the other two. “This is just supposed to be some sort of fun joke. Arthur has to go back to boarding school on Wednesday, so… This is our last chance to do something as a family. Together. Can we all please try to be civil about everything?” With a deep sigh, the other two nodded. Matthew spread out the ouija board, setting the triangle into the middle of the board. “Okay… So which of you guys wants to ask the questions?” 

“I do.” Both of them said at the same time. Matthew resisted the urge to facepalm. 

“Maybe Arthur should, since he’s the guest…” 

Arthur smiled at Matthew. “Aren’t you a good chap.” British. Alfred groaned dramatically but he relented. 

“All right then, you lot put your hands on the triangle too. Gently, Alfred.” Both of them did so, and Arthur was last. 

He cleared his throat. The brothers stared at him, wide-eyed. “Is anyone there?” 

And...nothing. Arthur and Matthew frowned. Alfred scoffed. 

“Dude, you’re doing it wrong.” 

“No I’m not!” Arthur said indignantly, and he repeated, louder this time, “Is anyone there?”

Still, nothing. “Can I try? You tried and nothing. Please, Artie?” Alfred begged.

Arthur huffed. “Fine, I guess. Let’s see if you can do any better.”

“Awesomesauce!” The two of them switched seats. “Okay dudes,” Alfred said brightly. “Is anyone there?”

A pause. Arthur sighed angrily through his nose. “Nothing’s going to--”

The wooden triangle moved. YES.

“See, I told you!” Alfred pumped his fist in the air. “Mattie, write down everything the ghost dude says, ‘kay?” He tossed him a pad of paper and the stub of a pencil. More interested than he’d like to admit, Matthew took them. 

“Ask it what its name is, stupid.” Arthur said. Alfred was unfazed. 

“So, can you tell us your name?” 

Matthew looked up in surprise from the paper when he heard cries of surprise coming from his companions. The triangle was moving around wildly and seemingly without pattern, without stopping at any letters. Alfred opened his mouth to say something when it stopped on a single letter: Z. 

From the Z, it went to O, the first and last letters on the bottom row of the board. Then it went back and forth, slow at first, but then much more violent. Both Arthur and Alfred looked shocked. 

Then everything stopped. 

“Is your name...Zo?” Matthew asked. Quickly, the board said, NO. He frowned. “Is your name Zozo?” 

YES, the board said. 

It was sort of a funny name. Matthew smiled in relief. At least it hadn’t said ‘satan’ or something. On either side of him, Alfred and Arthur started to laugh; he guessed they were thinking the same thing. Ghosts weren’t really Matthew’s thing, but Alfred liked them (even if he was insanely scared by them), and they seemed to interest Arthur too. So as long as everyone was safe in the end, he didn’t mind. As far as experiences with the supernatural went, this wasn’t so bad.

Arthur’s laughter trailed off. “All right, next question.”

Alfred kept laughing, giggling to himself. And Matthew knew his brother’s laughter: it was loud and warm, not this sort of choked breathy thing that was happening right now. He felt his blood run cold. “Al?”

“Alfred, I said next question.” Arthur put a hand on his shoulder, and as soon as he touched him, the younger man slid to the floor, out of his chair. His eyes rolled back in his head, still laughing. Matthew dropped to his knees next to his side.

“Call Papa, call 911!” Matthew said, scared. Arthur nodded and rushed into the other room for the phone. 

Matthew tried to hold him still as his laughter slowly turned into a full blown seizure. Tears rolled down his face. Oh my god, this wasn’t a joke anymore… He glared at the godawful board on the kitchen table, and wished with all his might that he had asked Arthur to go get the crucifix that they kept hanging in the living room. 

He wasn’t about to leave him alone now, though. He could only hope and pray that everything would be all right in the end. 


End file.
